


The Art Of Neck Breaking

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blink and you’ll miss it, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Couch Sex, Deepthroating, Lap Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Murder, Murder Kink, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Power Bottom Will Graham, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Sweat, The Vinyl Suit, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will in a cropped hoodie and leggings, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: “Keep it on.” Will can only roll his eyes in amusement.“Of course.” He huffs. “You and your cropped hoodie fetish and your sweat fetish.” Will teases playfully as he reaches for the lube from between the seat cushion. “Dirty old man.” He chides.“Your dirty old man.”Or: Will in a cropped hoodie and leggings, and Hannibal’s sweat kink.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 223





	The Art Of Neck Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts, head empty. The porn is kinda mediocre idk what happened

Will has taken to dressing in much more…  _ revealing  _ clothes since their move to Cuba. Gone are the flannel shirts and jeans, gone are the trench coats and scarves. Nowadays, Will’s regular attire consisted of a cropped hoodie and a pair of leggings to accommodate for the Cuban heat. And  _ fuck,  _ it did things to Hannibal.

“You got someone in mind today?” Asks Will as Hannibal finishes zipping up his murder suit. It’s already getting hot and sweaty under the vinyl, but Will has learnt to endure it over the course of the last few months. Hannibal is barely paying attention to what he’s saying as he eyes Will up and down, clad in plastic— but under that, clad in black leggings and a cropped pink hoodie. “Darlin’?” Will calls again to catch his attention. 

“Apologies, my dear,” Hannibal smiles sheepishly, “come again?” Will sighs, rolling his eyes playfully. 

“I  _ said…  _ you got someone in mind today?” He can tell that Hannibal’s eyes are fixated on his body— on his slender waist, on the smile on his stomach, on his long legs. 

“I suppose you could say that, yes.” Hannibal confirms as he opens the door of the cabin. “This woman was… rather  _ rude  _ to the barista… I believe nowadays they’re referred to as…  _ Karens…”  _ Will almost snorts out loud as he follows Hannibal out of the cabin. 

“Even  _ you’re  _ going after Karens now?” Will muses. 

“I find them to be exceptionally rude. You know how I feel about rudeness. I find it distasteful.” Hannibal murmurs, wrapping his arm possessively around his bare waist, fingers just brushing the scar on his stomach. “I’ve followed this woman for just short of a few days now, watching her routine. Right now, she should be on her way home from her yoga class.” Will cocks a brow. 

“Yoga class? God, and I thought  _ you  _ were pretentious.” Muses Will. 

“Pretentious I may be, but at the very least I am not discourteous.” Will huffs again and rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, Doctor  _ stab-your-lover-in-the-gut  _ Lecter.” Will scowls, nose scrunching up cutely. 

“I’m my defense, you sold me out to Jack Crawford.” 

“I told you to leave!” 

“Too late,” Shrugs Hannibal dismissively, “the damage had already been done.” 

“Ahh, I see, so your solution was to stab me.” Will pouts as Hannibal squeezes his hand and leans in to nose the shell of Will’s ear. 

“Would it reassure you if I said I won’t try to disembowel you again?” Hannibal asks teasingly, murder suit squeaking as he walks. 

“Yes.” Huffs Will. “It would, thank you.” 

“Then consider your request fulfilled.” 

“Good.” 

***

They watch from afar as Hannibal’s victim leaves her yoga class, crossing the dark street to where her car is parked. “Would you like to take this one, my dear?” Hannibal asks, fingers ghosting the back of Will’s neck as he kisses his neck. “Grab and twist, snap the neck in one clean break.” He says, nosing the shell of Will’s ear. 

“What if it doesn’t break?” Will asks quietly as they watch her pull her car keys from her bag. 

“Then I’ll take over.” Promises Hannibal. “Give it a go?” With a nod, Will saunters over to the woman, who is currently throwing her yoga bag into the back of her car. As soon as she turns around, she’s met with Will’s sharp eyes and gloves hands. Will doesn’t even give her a chance to feel fear before he grabs her face and twists, in an attempt to snap her neck. Will, however, is not quite forceful enough to kill her, only to break the bones— not quite enough to sever her spinal cord. Will pants harshly, flicking sweat from his brow as her body falls limp to the floor. Eyes pleading as she stares at him. 

Watching Will, so powerful, embracing such darkness, finally letting himself fall into that madness is one of the most satisfying sights Hannibal has ever witnessed. He can feel his suit pants tighten as his cock throbs, and with a growl, he curls his arms possessively around Will’s waist and kisses his neck. 

“Gorgeous…” he murmurs, grinding his hips so Will can feel his growing erection through the layers of cloth and plastic. “Beautiful, Will…” Will sighs, hips grinding back as one arm winds back around Hannibal’s neck as he cranes his neck to catch his lips. 

“She’s still alive.” He whispers. “I haven’t quite mastered the art of  _ neck breaking  _ yet…” Hannibal growls again, his deft hand moving up Will’s body to find the zipper of his murder suit. 

“We can finish her off later…” Hannibal sighs, pulling off his latex gloves to run one hand up under Will’s cropped hoodie. “For now however… I have… needs…” Hannibal inhales sharply, Will’s musky natural scent, coupled with sweat filling his nose. “Mmh… Will…” 

“Of course you do,” Will chuckles as Hannibal’s hands roam his body, his nose dragging over Will’s neck, “murder… me getting sweaty… I’m not surprised at this point.” He muses breathlessly as Hannibal pushes the plastic suit down his body. 

“Indulge me, will you?” 

“Do I ever tell you  _ no?”  _ Will laughs, before that laugh is quickly cut off with a moan as Hannibal’s hand slides into the waistband of his leggings to grope his cock. 

“Fortunately for me, you do not.” Hannibal smiles slyly as Will moans, rutting into Hannibal’s hand. Quickly, Hannibal’s hand withdraws, and he pushes the plastic suit right down Will’s body. He pushes Will up against the car, his hands braced on the window as Hannibal crowds up behind him, immediately shoving his nose into his neck. 

“Mmh…” Will moans lewdly, shivering as he glances at the woman, paralysed on the ground beside them. Hannibal inhales sharply, Will’s musky scent enveloping him as his hands roam up and down his sides, fingers digging into his waist. “H-Hannibal…” Will sighs as Hannibal’s lips kiss his neck, moving down his shoulder. 

“Turn around for me.” Murmurs Hannibal. Will turns in his hold, hastily stepping out of his plastic suit as Hannibal shoves his face into Will’s underarm, the salty smell of perspiration filling his nose as he lets out a low growl. 

“Haa… y-you freak…” Will muses playfully as Hannibal shoves his knee between Will’s thighs and presses against Will’s erection. His cock is already leaking, pre-come staining his leggings as his hips roll back against Hannibal’s knee. Hannibal chuckles into Will’s underarm as his hands dig into Will’s waist. 

“Mmh… but you love it.” He croons, coming back up to kiss Will’s lips. 

“You’re gross.” Cooes Will with a smile as they kiss, his hands tugging at the zipper on Hannibal’s suit. 

“Yes, yes I am.” Hannibal smiles against his lips as Will pushes the suit off his shoulders to expose the three piece Italian wool suit. 

“You look gorgeous.” Will smiles smugly as his hand drags down Hannibal’s body. 

“As do you, my dear.” Hannibal smiles as he pushes Will’s leggings down his hips and over the curve of his plump ass, exposing his cock, red and wet already. Hannibal grabs handfuls of meat, feeling the flesh spill between his fingers as Will moans and pushes back against his hands, eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

Immediately, Hannibal sinks to his knees. He noses up and down Will’s length, breathing in his natural scent, growling at the smell of salty sweat and precome that glistens over Will’s cock. He presses a kiss to the head, humming as he laps at the bead of precome gathering at the slit. 

“Ahhh… Hannibal…” Will’s fingers tangle in his hair, gripping the neatly tamed locks as Hannibal’s lips press kisses down his length, right down to his balls. His hands squeeze harder, massaging the globes of Will’s ass as his cock drags across his face, his nose pressed to his balls. 

“Mmh… Will… you smell divine…” Hannibal sighs, kissing his balls as he gives a soft suck to the skin before coming back up. Will’s legs tremble, his hand tightening in Hannibal’s hair as he sucks Will’s cock between his lips.

“Oh, god… H-Hannibal… Darlin’...” Will hisses as Hannibal sinks down his cock in one smooth movement, until his nose is buried in the bed of neatly trimmed hair at the root of his cock. “Ahh—! H-Hannibal!” Will gasps as Hannibal swallows around his cock, humming. The vibrations send shivers down his spine as he bucks his hips, pushing as deep as he can into Hannibal’s wet cavern. 

Hannibal takes in Will’s earthy smell, sighing as his eyes flutter shut. He adores the smell of Will’s sweat, clinging to his skin and hair. There’s something ever so attractive about Will working up a sweat, watching him brush perspiration off his forehead, or watching him pant, face red and sweat clinging to his hair once he has gone for his morning run. He lets out a breath and pulls off Will’s cock before sinking back down. 

“Ah, ah, H-Hannibal… oh, god…” Will mewls as he bucks his hips. Hannibal’s lips are a pretty shade of red around his cock, wet with saliva as he glances up at his lover. Their poor victims lies incapacitated beside them, looking truly horrified. Will can’t help but smirk at her, but his moment of pride is suddenly interrupted by a long, drawn out moan as Hannibal gives a particularly forceful suck. 

“Haa… H-Hannibal… Darlin’... c-close…” Will’s fingers dig into Hannibal’s scalp, tugging him impossibly closer. Hannibal’s licks and kisses and sucks only become more enthusiastic, eager to bring his lover to orgasm. When Hannibal glances up at him, lips plump and wet, eyelashes fluttering, that does it for Will. 

Biting his lip, Will tosses his head back with a loud groan, hips rolling as he comes in Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal has to pull back a little, moaning around Will’s cock as warm semen floods his mouth. He swallows, and one of Will’s hands trails to his neck to feel the way his throat bobs. 

“Ahh… beautiful… Hannibal…” Will praises breathily as Hannibal pulls off his mouth, pressing one last kiss to his wet cock. Hannibal stood back up and immediately caught Will’s lips in a kiss, the younger man letting out a groan of surprise as he relaxed under Hannibal’s lips. 

He can taste himself, salty and musky on Hannibal’s tongue, moaning at the feel of Hannibal’s lips against his as their tongues meet in a rough, wet flurry of kisses. “Delicious.” Growls Hannibal against his lips before pulling away. 

“Shall we finish her off?” Will asks, panting as he glances down at the woman at their feet. His hand reached for Hannibal’s cock, squeezing the bulge through his pants and ripping a moan from his lover. “The quicker we get home… the quicker we can address your…  _ problem.”  _ He grins. Hannibal’s head flops to his shoulder as he nods, and after a quick breath, he straightens up, zips up his suit, and makes a move to take care of their victim. 

He makes it quick, lifting the paralysed woman to sever her spine— properly, this time, as his hands grab and twist. There’s another crunch of bones and this time, she’s dead, Hannibal having severed her spinal cord. He kneels down to her body and makes quick work to gut her, taking her kidney and liver before standing back up. 

“You look gorgeous covered in blood.” Cooes Will as he kisses the splattered blood off Hannibal’s face. Hannibal’s hand grasping his thigh and hooking it over his hip as he catches Will’s lips in another fierce kiss, moaning lowly as teeth tug at his bottom lip. “Let’s go.” 

———————————————————————

As soon as they make it back home Will strips Hannibal out of his plastic suit and pushes him down onto the chaise in the front room. Hastily, he steps out of the vinyl, kicking it aside as he straddles Hannibal’s lap, immediately grabbing his face to kiss him. 

“You’re eager today.” Hannibal huffs against his lips as his hand cards through Will’s curls, damp with sweat as Will continues to assault his lips. 

“Says the one who blew me right next to our victim while she was still alive.” Will muses, hands fumbling to undo Hannibal’s suit pants. 

“What can I say… you look absolutely enchanting. Ravishing.” Hannibal grins as Will frees his cock. Will’s hands move to grab the hem of his cropped hoodie, and he’s about to pull it off before Hannibal stops him. “Keep it on.” Will can only roll his eyes in amusement. 

“Of course.” He huffs. “You and your cropped hoodie fetish and your sweat fetish.” Will teases playfully as he reaches for the lube from between the seat cushion. “Dirty old man.” He chides.

“ _ Your  _ dirty old man.” Hannibal smiles, pleased as he inhales Will’s scent again. “You know me well.”

“Of course I do. Would you like to do the honours?” Will asks cheekily, holding up the lube. Obviously, Hannibal can’t say  _ no _ . So he takes the bottle and pops the cap open, and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers. 

He pulls Will’s hips in, tugging down Will’s leggings, the waistband sitting just under the curve of his plump ass. He grabs his ass possessively, fingers digging in as he tugs apart his cheeks, feeling the flesh spill between his fingers. He brings his hand, slick with lube, to the crease of Will’s ass and rubs the pad of his finger against the furled rim of Will’s ass. 

“Ahh… Hannibal…” Will breathes as Hannibal buries his nose in his shoulder and inhales, simultaneously pushing his finger through the rings of muscle. “Oh, fuck…” Will moans lewdly as Hannibal’s finger works all the way into his body. “Ahh, fuck… that’s… mhhh…” Hannibal quickly begins to work a second finger in, ripping a flurry of moans from Will as his ass tightens, clamping around Hannibal’s fingers. 

“Relax for me, beloved.” Hannibal coos as both fingers push through the resistance.

“I’m relaxed, you bastard—  _ ahh!”  _ Hannibal shuts him up by deliberately pressing his fingers against his prostate, smirking at the way Will clamps around his fingers and writhes in his lap. 

Two fingers become three, and Hannibal manages to coax moan after moan after moan from Will as his fingertips assault his sweet spot, every press sending a jolt of electricity up Will’s spine. Will’s hips roll back, riding Hannibal’s fingers as long, drawn out moans escapes his lips, a delighted smile crossing Hannibal’s face as he withdraws his digits. 

“Ah, fuck, Hannibal, please…” Will begs as Hannibal takes his time, burying his face in Will’s neck to leave kisses. He licks the droplets of perspiration that shine on his skin, growling as that salty flavour bursts over his tongue. His cock twitches as Will wraps his hand around the warm flesh, and Hannibal hisses. 

“Will…” he grits out, biting down on Will’s neck. 

“H-Hannibal… please… come on…” Hannibal can’t deny Will of anything. So he picks up the lube ones more and generously coats his cock. Before he can even replace the bottle, Will is already on his knees, grabbing his length, and lining himself up. 

“Ahh… beloved…” Hannibal sighs softly as Will presses down, the tip of his cock popping in with a wet squelch. “Ohh… so warm…” Will drops his hips, taking Hannibal all the way in until his ass hits the top of Hannibal’s thighs. “Gorgeous, darling…” Hannibal sighs as his hands dig into Will’s waist.

Will’s arms loop around his neck as Hannibal pulls them together, chests flush. He can smell Will’s natural, earthy scent, and it only serves to make his cock violently twitch. He inhales sharply as Will’s hips circle, ass tightening rhythmically around his cock. 

“Ahh…” Will moans breathily at the way Hannibal’s cock pulses. “You’re absolutely filthy…” he pants, “y-you know that?” He rises on his knees, pulling off Hannibal’s cock until just the tip is tucked between his cheeks. 

“I can’t help it, my love…” Hannibal sighs with a smile as he tucks his face under Will’s armpit. “The scent of perspiration on your skin is simply divine…” he murmurs as the soft fabric of Will’s hoodie brushes his face. 

“H-haa… I g-gathered… nngh…” Will mewls as he drops his hips back down on Hannibal’s cock. “Oh, fuck, fuck you’re so big…” he leans back, bracing one hand on Hannibal’s thigh as he rides him. “Ahh!” The change of angle causes Hannibal’s cock to brush his prostate more forcefully, and Hannibal can’t help but bring one hand to his abdomen, feeling the swell of himself buried deep within Will. 

“Oh, Will…” Hannibal moans, caressing his tummy and feeling the way he moves within him. Will whimpers, each nudge to his sweet spot setting off fireworks under his skin as moan after moan tumbles from his lips. “Stunning, gorgeous Will…” Will preens at the praise, and Hannibal hisses in pleasure as Will’s ass ripples around his cock, massaging the warm flesh. “Beautiful boy…” 

“Ah, Darlin’... oh… c-close…” Will grinds his hips harder, riding Hannibal’s cock with more vigour as he pushes himself closer and closer to the edge. Hannibal pulls him back in, desperate to push his face into Will’s neck. He licks and sucks, coaxing whine after whine from the younger man as his hands roam up the hem of his cropped hoodie, large palms warming the expanse of Will’s chest. 

“Mmghhh…” Hannibal purrs as he licks the beads of sweat that trickle down Will’s face and neck, the burst of salty flavour only serving to edge him closer to orgasm. He makes his mark, sucking a purple bruise into a particularly sensitive spot of Will’s neck, which has the younger man wailing in pleasure and almost coming on the spot. 

“Fuck, Hannibal!” Will cries, craning his neck. “Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal…” Each suckle to his neck punches another breathless moan from Will’s lungs as he fucks himself on Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal lets Will take whatever he wants— he’s perfectly content devouring Will’s neck. His cock throbs with every flutter of Will’s ass and every luscious moan. 

“Hannibal… Hannibal… oh, oh, ah… g-gonna come…” Hannibal kisses across his neck, tongue lapping at the perspiration was he inhales deeply, Will’s sweaty scent filling his nose again. Perhaps it’s the association of perspiration with physical exertion… or rather,  _ murder  _ that Hannibal enjoys, but  _ god  _ does Will smell ever so alluring, enticing him in with his body and his scent. He’s  _ celestial.  _

Hannibal’s hands grab the hem of his crop top and he pulls it off, tossing it aside to expose Will’s flustered, sweaty chest. He laps over his nipple, sucking and nipping as he feels Will’s groans rumble from deep in his chest. Hannibal can feel the way each tug of his nipple has his cock twitching against his stomach and his ass throbbing around Hannibal’s cock— he’s trying not to come so quickly, Hannibal knows. 

“Come with me, Will…” Hannibal sighs against his collarbone as he drags his nose over to his shoulder to place the softest kiss to his underarm, feeling the sweat brush his lips. That does it. 

“Ah— ah—  _ Hannibal!”  _ Will’s hands dig into Hannibal’s shoulder as he throws his head back, back arching as his thighs clench. He comes, staining Hannibal’s suit with come as he squeezes his girth, keening as Hannibal’s cock continues to assault his prostate. 

“Ahh… god…  _ Will—!”  _ Hannibal gasps, holding his breath as his hips stutter. He comes, a wet warmth spreading through Will’s lower belly as he gasps and whimpers. Will pants, breaths heavy and raspy as sweat trickles down his temple as Hannibal tucks his head under Will’s chin and buries his nose in his neck. 

“Stunning, Will…” Hannibal sighs, peppering his bare neck in kisses as he feels the sweat under his lips. “Beautiful…” 

“Hannibal…” Pants Will as his eyes flutter shut. He can feel Hannibal’s cock begin to soften within him, and he lets out a quiet gasp as Hannibal bites his collarbone and kisses again before lifting his head to kiss his lips. Will lets out a soft noise against his lips as Hannibal kisses his lips, chaste and sweet, before pulling away. 

“My lovely, lovely Will…” Hannibal murmurs against his lips. 

“Thought… thought you wanted me to keep the cropped hoodie on?” Will asks cheekily once he catches his breath. Hannibal smirks. 

“Changed my mind.” Will can only snort. 

“Filthy old man.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) Where I shitpost but sometimes tweet god tier shit


End file.
